Hey Ya
"Hey Ya" by Outkast is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of and Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer is a man who is wearing a red and white checkered shirt with orange suspenders and glasses. He is also wearing a pink and blue hat. He also wears pink pants. He begins by materializing from glass and ends by shattering into glass shards. In his Just Dance Now remake, he looks more realistic. Background The background is a collage of different colored triangles. Around are some silhouetted stage lights, the ones above lighting up. The floor reflects off the background and dancer. In the Just Dance: Greatest Hits and Just Dance Now versions, there are more light effects. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Make a small circle in the air slowly with both of your arms when "Love the exception" is sung. Gold Move 2: Lower both of your arms in a semi-circle when "Happy here" is sung. Gold Move 3: Put your hands on your chest. Hey Ya GM 3.png|Gold Move 1 Hey Ya GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Hey Ya GM 1.png|Gold Move 3 HY GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game HY GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game HY GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Hey Ya appears in the following Mashups: * Jailhouse Rock * Pump It * Take On Me Trivia *''Cumma'' is censored, because it refers to ejaculation. Also 'God' is not censored because the name God is not taken in vain. *When the song ends, from Just Dance: Greatest Hits onward, the dancer turns to a white blur, while in Just Dance 2 he is still visible. ** However, in Just Dance Now, he turns into a pink blur. *In Just Dance 2, on the menu, when one views this song, the menu circle is zoomed in on mostly his face. It was changed in Just Dance 3 so that his whole body is visible, as was the case with Rasputin. * Some of the dance moves were inspired from the music video. * The dancer has a completely altered color scheme on the Greatest Hits cover. This also happens with TiK ToK and Firework. * The line "And this I know for sure" is misspelled as "And this I know for show." In Just Dance Now it appears as "And this i know for sho'". * The coach makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. Gallery Hey Ya JD4 Avatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 4 18.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 adssadsda.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 heyya.jpg|Hey Ya Screenshot_2014-12-19-19-04-23-1.png heyyahqwithpictosandlyrics.png|Just Dance Now version heyyapictos.png|Pictograms Heya.jpg|Hey Ya Hey Ya!.png heyyamenu.png Heyyasqa.png|Hey Ya HeyYaBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 HeyYaBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Videos File:OutKast - Hey Ya! File:Just_Dance_2_"Hey_Ya!"_by_Outkast_-_HQ_Choreography File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Hey Ya! - 5* Stars-0 File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Hey_Ya! Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:00's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Beta Elements Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited